Shatter Me
by Tennant'sWolfOfGallifrey
Summary: In this sequel to Whispers In the Dark, Ginger Galloway is now a 24 year old woman, but is still very much a wounded child in her mind. The Doctor is back to follow through on his promise of healing her and she is now ready to accept it. During her healing process, Ginger discovers things about her parents' pasts and her own that may just open her eyes to a horrific reality.
1. Song

**Author's Note: **So, regardless of how the poll turns out, I have decided to write a sequel to Whispers In The Dark. I chose the song Shatter Me by Lindsey Stirling feat. Lzzy Hale of Halestorm because the lyrics seem to describe how Ginger feels like she's stuck in the same endless cycle and wishes to "shatter" the shell she's become. I hope you enjoy this one! :3

* * *

**I pirouette in the dark, I see the stars through me  
Tired mechanical heart beats til the song disappears**

**Somebody shine a light, I'm frozen by the fear in me  
Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me  
So cut me from the light, dizzy, spinning endlessly  
Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me**

**If only the clockwork could speak, I wouldn't be so alone  
We burn every magnet and spring and spiral into the unknown**

**Somebody shine a light, I'm frozen by the fear in me  
Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me  
So cut me from the light, dizzy, spinning endlessly  
Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me**

**If I break the glass then I'll have to fly  
There's no one to catch me if I take a dive  
I'm scared of changing, the days stay the same  
The world is spinning, but only in gray**

**If I break the glass then I'll have to fly  
There's no one to catch me if I take a dive  
I'm scared of changing, the days stay the same  
The world is spinning, but only in gray**

**(Only)**

**Somebody shine a light, I'm frozen by the fear in me  
Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me  
So cut me from the light, dizzy, spinning endlessly  
Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me**

**Shatter me!**

**Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me!**

**Shatter Me- Lindsey Stirling feat. Lzzy Hale**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

The Doctor held her in his arms, let her sob into his chest. She was truly broken, more so than she was seven years ago and he regretted leaving her alone like she had wished. He knew better, even then... he should have gone back to her and not just stood on the sidelines as she continued to destroy herself. Quitting the medicine he had given her cold turkey had ruined her body... her immune system was weak, her body frail from her anorexia, and her reproductive system butchered from her constant drug and alcohol abuse. After all the years of watching her mother and father abuse such things and her, she knew of nothing else to turn to... no coping skills to get her past such things. He knew exactly what had happened when he dropped her back home seven years ago...

(Flashback)

_As soon as the TARDIS landed next to her apartment complex, she flung the door open and stormed out. She left The Doctor without another word and went into the apartment building, up two flights of stairs, and stopped outside her front door. She stared at the red door inset into the brownstone, preparing herself for whatever was to come next... She noticed a metal bar on the floor and picked it up, gripping the rusted metal in her hand as she opened the door with the other. She walked in and looked around, her father nowhere to be seen, but her grip remained on the metal rod. She ventured further into the filthy apartment, but her father wasn't to be seen or heard anywhere. She walked down the hall with the bar held up like a baseball bat, preparing for a fight as she made her way to her room. She had made it and shut the door behind herself once she was inside, dropping the metal bar and running to her closet to pull a box down from the top shelf. She opened the box with shaky hands and pulled out the wad of cash she had bound together, stuffing it into her bra so it wouldn't get stolen from a pickpocket or fall out of her pockets. She also pulled out a pocketknife that her grandfather had given her and stuffed it into her back pocket._

_"I knew you would come back sooner or later, slut."_

_She gasped and dropped the metal box out of her hands, turning to see her father leaning against the wall next to her closed door with a bottle of Whiskey in his hand. She looked down at the floor where the metal bar was next to her bed... it was closest to him and so was he means of escape. He would catch her in a heartbeat..._

_He took a swig of his Whiskey and started to stumble towards her, "Where you been? Letting others use your pussy?" He tsk'd as he shook his head and finger at her, "What have I told you about that, Ginger?"_

_That was the first time in eight years that he had called her by her name and all Ginger saw was red. She ran past him and fell down to grab the bar on the floor, but right as she reached for it she felt a hand grip her ankle and pull her back._

_"No!" She yelled._

_"Who else has been in there besides me?" He tried to pull her jeans off her hips, but she kept her hips mounted to the ground so he wouldn't succeed, "Let me see!"_

_"No!"_

_She struggled to push him off and when it proved futile, she tried to reach above her and grab the metal bar. She tried to reach as she also tried to keep him from getting her pants past her hips. Ginger's eyes started to fill with tears as she struggled to balance each thing out, not wanting to lift her hips to get the bar because then he would be able to pull her pants down. Her father got aggravated and slammed down his Whiskey bottle on the floor next to her head, making it shatter and Ginger gasp as pieces nicked her cheek and near the corner of her eye. He used both hands to pull at her pants and Ginger grabbed a piece of glass next to her head and stabbed his right hand, making him howl in pain. She also cupped her hand and smacked it hard against his ear to make his ear pop._

_Her father lost his grip and she pushed him off as he growled at her, "You bitch..."_

_Ginger stood up and picked up the metal bar as her chest heaved from her heavy breathing, "That's right..."_

_She lifted up the bar and brought it down hard onto his back, knocking him out but not killing him. Ginger slowly walked towards him and poked him with the rod in her hands, making sure that he was really out cold. He was and she kept the bar in her hand as she ran out of her room and started to make her way to the door, but noticed her mother on the couch. She walked over to her and her mother stared at her with glassy silver eyes._

_"Ginger..." She whispered._

_Ginger dropped the metal bar as she fell to her knees in front of her mother and grabbed her hands, noting the syringe in her cold hands. Ginger took the syringe from her and threw it against the wall next to the couch and gripped her mother's hands once more._

_Ginger held her cool hands with one hand as she lifted the other to brush back a brown curl from her mother's face before cupping her wasted and pale cheek, "Come with me! Leave him, mom... no more hate, no more alcohol... no more drugs." _

_She continued to gaze at her daughter as if nothing was registering, but it was..._

_"I-I still love him..."_

_Ginger's face dropped and so did her heart..._

_"You. Still. Love. Him." Ginger's expression was one of horror, "How can you still love him after all he's done to both of us? This!" Ginger grabbed her mother's crater covered arm and continued to yell as she stood up, "This shit has kept you frozen! All those fucking drugs have fried your brain!" Ginger couldn't control the tears from her eyes and in her voice, "You don't understand what love __is anymore..."_

_The sound of Ginger's room door scraping across the floor caused her to whip her head towards the sound and drop her mother's arm as she heard her father's voice, "I'm coming for you, girl!"_

_Ginger turned back to her mother and picked the bar back up as she spoke, "Live with this bullshit if you want... I'm done with it..." Ginger pushed her mother's hair from her face and knelt down to press her lips to her mother's clammy forehead, then rest her forehead against her's as she whispered, "Please, don't stay frozen forever..."_

_Ginger stood and turned from her mother without another word, never noticing the tear that had fallen from the corner of her mother's eye._

_Ginger walked out of the apartment and never heard her mother whisper, "I'm sorry..."_

* * *

Ginger cleaned herself up and when she stepped out of the shower she saw clean clothes folded for her on top of the sink basin. It wasn't anything real special, just a white T-shirt and black sweatpants. Ginger dried herself off and brushed her hair out, running the comb through it before putting on the articles of clothing on her sink. After dressing herself, Ginger hung up her towel and stepped out of the bathroom, shutting off the light behind her. The Doctor had stripped her bed of the soiled sheets and put fresh ones on, along with clean pillowcases and a comforter set that she hadn't used in a long time. Only, The Doctor was nowhere to be seen... Ginger sighed deeply and pulled her covers back from her bed, wondering if The Doctor was going to leave her again. Right as Ginger was going to crawl into bed, The Doctor came through her door and Ginger's face lit up when she saw what he was carrying.

"I kept it safe for you..." He explained, "I knew you would want it back one day."

Ginger took the item from his hand and smiled, "My guitar..." She ran her fingertips over the case, "I had completely forgotten about it... Thank you."

The Doctor nodded once as he gave her a small smile, "You should rest... tomorrow we will leave."

Ginger nodded her head and set her guitar down in front her nightstand before sliding underneath the covers.

Ginger settled into the clean sheets and spoke, "Doctor? Do you think you could take me to my old apartment tomorrow? I wanna see what's become of it..."

The Doctor nodded, "Yes..." He turned out her bedroom light, "Goodnight, Ginger..."

"Good night, Doctor..."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, I hope this has a good start. Please, review and let me know your thoughts! :3


End file.
